1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to birdbaths and more specifically it relates to a self-filling birdbath system for utilizing rainwater collected within a conventional rain gutter system to fill and clean a birdbath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Birdbaths have been in use for years. Typically, a birdbath has a base, neck and a basin for storing water for birds to bath and drink from. The user typically has to either carry a bucket of water to fill the conventional birdbath every other day, or the user has to drag a garden hose to the birdbath for filling the birdbath. This must be repeated whenever the water within the basin of the birdbath becomes extremely low.
This can be extremely burdensome for the user, especially if they are incapable of significant physical activity. In addition, if the user is gone for an extended period of time, the basin will quickly become emptied and will not be filled again until the user comes home again. Another problem with conventional birdbaths is that they are susceptible to debris build-up such as dirt and leaves thereby creating an undesirable appearance for the user.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for utilizing rainwater collected within a conventional rain gutter system to fill and clean a birdbath. Conventional birdbaths accumulate debris that can create an unsightly appearance. In addition, conventional birdbaths require the user to physically fill them whenever they are empty.
In these respects, the self-filling birdbath system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing rainwater collected within a conventional rain gutter system to fill and clean a birdbath.